


Too Much

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hot Sex, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Moaning, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: It's almost too much to handle.





	Too Much

Oh, God, it was hot, so, so hot. You breathed out slowly, fingers taking purchase in Hunk's hair.

He groaned, resting his head against your shoulder.

"We - shit - we should stop," he whimpered, but he didn't stop.

He was right, you probably shouldn't be humping each other in the kitchen, but right now all you could think about was Hunk and his thigh between your leg.

You whined loudly, grinding harder against his thigh and shuddered when you felt your slick against his pants.

He shushed you, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. He pressed your clothed cunt to his own need, groaning briefly. The new position put pressure directly on your clit and you cried out, sobbing and leaning your head back against the wall.

Hunk shushed you again; this time pushing two fingers into your mouth to ensure your silence. You opened your mouth wide to accommodate his thick fingers. He hummed, pressing the pad of his fingers against your tongue gently.

His hips moved against yours with hast, the need to cum becoming overhwhelming. You slid your hand between your bodies, pushing your panties to the side so you could feel the fabric of his pants directly against you.

The new feeling had you screaming around his fingers, and gushing over your own thighs. He grunted, hips stuttering.

Your thighs shook when he continued grinding against you, reaching his own high. He bit your shoulder, muffling his moan as he came.

You panted, twitching when you felt the pulsating of his cock through his pants. He breathed heavily into your shoulder, still shuddering with his orgasm.

"I wanna go again," you whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. "For real, this time."

 


End file.
